Dark Shadows: 951
The great estate of Collinwood has never known a more explosive night than this. Jeb has definite proof that Barnabas is a traitor to the Leviathans. And before his punishment comes, Barnabas is determined to steal the sacred Naga Box, so that no other innocent human can be made a member of the vicious cult. He goes to the antique shop, leaving Quentin outside as his guard, succeeds in taking the box from Jeb's room. Then Barnabas, alone, and takes the box to the one place he knows it can be destroyed. Episode 951 is the untitled 951st episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by Henry Kaplan and written by Sam Hall. It was produced by Peter Miner and first aired on ABC on Monday, February 16th, 1970. This episode is part of "The Leviathan Cult" storyline. In this episode, Barnabas Collins is turned back into a vampire by the Leviathans. Quentin Collins gets into a fight with Jeb Hawkes outside the antique shop and a woman named Nelle Gunston arrives in Collinsport to join the Leviathans. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 19 and disc 97 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Grayson Hall. * Opening still: Collinwood; exterior, night. * Closing still: Chandelier from the Todds' antique shop (close-up) * This episode was recorded on January 28th, 1970. * This is the seventy-third episode of Dark Shadows with Peter Miner as producer. * This episode marks the television debut of actress Elizabeth Eis, who plays Nelle Gunston in this episode. She will go on to play the characters of Buffie Harrington and Mildred Ward in future episodes. * First and only appearance of Nelle Gunston. * Julia Hoffman learns that Barnabas Collins is a vampire again in this episode. Oddities * Bob Rooney brings Nelle Gunston a glass of wine, which is very considerate and more than a little presumptuous of him considering she never ordered anything. * Nobody really seems to care much whether or not Bob Rooney overhears their conversations at the Blue Whale. From this episode alone, he likely learned about the Leviathan cult, the Naga, Jeb Hawkes and the fact that Barnabas is a member. * For being an accomplished physician as well as a psychiatrist, it is odd that Julia Hoffman should mistake an obvious vampire bite for strangulation. * Considering that Nelle Gunston just arrived in Collinsport, she likely would have traveled by train, which would have let her off right in front of the Collinsport Inn. Why then would she go to the nearby Blue Whale to ask her questions, rather than the inn itself? Allusions * Nelle Gunston makes several references to Bruno in this episode. Bruno discovered Nelle and introduced her to the ways of the cult. He was introduced in episode 942. * Barnabas Collins makes reference to the Collinsport Inn in this episode. This is where Burke Devlin and Chris Jennings resided for a time and also where Maggie Evans once worked. Bloopers * Jonathan Frid has a few pregnant pauses and some minor stammering during his scenes with Elizabeth Eis. * A member of the production crew can be heard coughing during the scene where Julia Hoffman examines Nelle Gunston's body. Quotes * Nelle Gunston: Will you stop pumping me? .... * Barnabas Collins: You are right. I am not one of you. But I shall show you what I am. .... * Barnabas Collins: There is one thing I must do tonight. I must go to Jeb. If he's going into that room in the antique shop and changes into his other form... that room is the only place he can change, and in that room he is the most dangerous form that ever existed. Well I will see that he will never change again! See also External Links ---- Category:Dark Shadows: The Leviathan Cult/Episodes Category:1970/Episodes